


I'll tell Laura

by CoffeeAndArrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Multi, This started off as Clintasha fluff, and it spiraled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndArrows/pseuds/CoffeeAndArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Barton, if I have to lie to Fury for you ONE MORE TIME, I swear I will skin you and leave your carcass hanging out for the crows.' She angrily paused to look over at the control room, where several Level 1 agents were now running around, trying to stop the wailing sirens. Then an idea popped into her head. Barely managing to suppress her smirk, she turned back to her partner. 'Or... I could just tell Laura what you've been up to.'</p><p>Fine. If this was how she wanted to play it. Turning to look back at her, he smirked. If she was gonna play dirty, he could too. 'Well I suppose I'd have to tell her about the mission last week then. Only fair. She would hate to have me keeping knowledge of your bullet wounds from her, wouldn't she?'</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Well...this started off as Clint and Nat having fun... and then I don't really know what happened. It kind of ran away from me. Hope you like it anyway :)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this started off as Clint and Nat having fun... and then I don't really know what happened. It kind of ran away from me. Hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> Sorry it's not great, I haven't written much before. Un beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Comments are always appreciated :)

'Clinton Francis Barton, don't you DARE -'

He winced, letting the gummy bear fly into the control room. The air vents were the best place to wreak havoc from. One day, SHIELD would build vents that were too small for a person to fit through - then he'd be screwed - but until that day came, he was free to freak out as many newbies as...

Shit. Natasha.

He dropped from the vent, gaze flicking around the room, searching for any possible exits. Uh oh. Too late.

'Barton, if I have to lie to Fury for you ONE MORE TIME, I swear I will skin you and leave your carcass hanging out for the crows.' She angrily paused to look over at the control room, where several level 1 agents were now running around, trying to stop the wailing sirens. Then an idea popped into her head. Barely managing to suppress her smirk, she turned back to her partner. 'Or... I could just tell Laura what you've been up to.'

'C'mon Nat, it was funny. It IS funny.' He shot her an exasperated look. 'There's no need to tell Laura, really'

'Well, I don't know. I think she'd be VERY interested to hear what you get up to at work...'

Fine. If this was how she wanted to play it. Turning to look back at her, he smirked - if she was gonna play dirty, he could too. 'Well I suppose I'd have to tell her about the mission last week then. Only fair. She would hate to have me keeping knowledge of your bullet wounds from her, wouldn't she?'

'Clint, it grazed my calf. I wouldn't call it a _wound_ , as such. It was barely a scrape.'

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Exasperated, she sighed. 'Fine Barton, I won't tell her about it.'

'Thanks, sweetheart'

She glared at him. 'Don't push it.'

 

\---------

 

Natasha inhaled deeply, letting the fresh smell of the countryside fill her lungs. There was something special about the farm, something that made it different from their other safe houses. It was a comforting place - somewhere she would always come back to. Home, sweet home. Slamming the truck door shut, she she walked behind her partner to the house.

The paint on the porch steps was flaking. Clint's next project, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Well, once he finished building that damn shed.

She walked into the house just in time to hear Clint call to Laura. They should have called ahead - but then again, Laura was used to them just turning up at random times. And it would be a welcome surprise.

A few seconds later, Laura came quietly down the stairs, immediately checking them both for injuries. Once she was satisfied that they weren't about to collapse, she leaned over to brush a kiss to Clint's lips. 'Are either of you hurt?'

Clint shot Nat an apologetic look. 'Nat got shot.'

'It was only a graze. And it's mostly healed, it's fine. Really, Laur. I'm ok.' She shot her partner a betrayed loom as his wife stepped closer. 'It's fine.'

'I'll believe that when I see it.'

Natasha raised an eyebrow. 'Laura Barton, are you asking me to strip?'

'Well I was intending on saving that for later, but if you insist...' She winked in Nat's direction.

Clint grinned. There weren't many people who could cause the Black Widow to blush. Teasingly, he interrupted 'If my wife and my partner could refrain from flirting with each other for 2 minutes -'

'Laur, Clint was terrorizing newbies again.'

Now it was Clint's turn to look betrayed, as he racked his brain for _anything_ to change the subject with. He pulled an innocent face. 'Uh.. So, Laura, where are the kids?'

'Clinton Francis Barton, don't you dare change the subject. If I get more phone calls from Nick Fury telling me of your pranks on the Level 1 agents, I will tell the kids that daddy's agreed to take them camping, and make sure to pack LOTS of sugar.'

Clint groaned, muttering darkly that 'it was _one time._ '

Nat stifled a laugh. Laura was the champion of unorthodox threats. She would have made a good Black Widow.

'The kids are at my brothers for the weekend.' She replied, smiling sweetly, before walking into the kitchen.

'Well that backfired, Barton'

Laura turned to call over her shoulder. 'Don't think you're off the hook either 'Agent Romanov'. '

 

\---------

 

After a relaxed dinner of Mexican Stir-fry, Natasha excused herself to go shower. Grabbing one of Clint's shirts from his drawer, she was surprised to hear the soft click of the bedroom door closing. Spinning around, she felt the remaining tension leave her as Laura entered the room.

Trying to step closer to brush a kiss to the other woman's lips, pain shot up her leg as she banged her healing bullet wound on the edge of the bed. She winced, causing Laura to shoot her a disapproving look.

'Nat, show me.'

'It's really not that bad Laur. It's just a graze. Trust me.'

She received no reply, only a stern look. Grumbling, she pulled down her jeans, tossing them across the room. 'It's not as bad as it looks.'

Disbelieving, Laura rolled her eyes. 'How many stitches?'

'Who said I had stitches?' Nat replied defensively.

'Nat.'

Why was it always like this? When would Laura learn to leave her wounds be? She was too kind. Too caring. Too good.

Looking down at the floor, Natasha bit her lip. She didn't deserve to have someone like this, someone who watched out for her. The Black Widow wasn't made for this. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to hold back her tears, she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

'Why do you care?'

Laura reached up to brush a thumb across Nat's cheek, softly stroking her porcelain skin. It broke her heart, that people had hurt this little girl so much that she wondered why people cared about her. Brushing a kiss to her lover's forehead, she whispered quietly 'you know why.' Then, as Natasha's tears finally fell, she simply wrapped her arms around her, and stayed as her tears soaked into her shirt.

She was okay. She was okay. She was okay.

Laura held her until her tears had stopped, hoping that her words we're true.

Shifting from her position curled up against Laura's chest, Nat sat up slowly. Then, wiping her tears away, she turned to look the other woman in the eyes.

'Six.'

Laura nodded, curling her arms tighter around her best friend. 'Okay. Thank you for telling me.'

Sleepily Nat leaned back into Laura's arms, and they stayed curled up in their bed until they fell asleep, shower long forgotten. And when Clint came upstairs to find them hours later, intending to inform his partner of their new SHIELD mission, he was greeted by a sight which warmed his heart. Smiling softly, he changed his clothes and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife and his partner. SHIELD could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me :)


End file.
